


《他是星灵族》244

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》244

244  
虽说东海的腿伤已经康复了，但赫宰还是不愿久病初愈的他太过于劳累，于是捉着满场乱跑的小朋友，将人带到了看台前排的椅子上坐好。  
东海告诉赫宰，在腿伤未愈前，他时常会做一些关于赫宰的噩梦：“…梦里面，您总在我前面跑着。”言及此，不由垂下眼睛，“您跑得好快呀，我叫您，您也不回头，就一直向前跑啊跑…我只能跟在您后面，不停地追。”说着，小奶片竟还因梦里的情境掉下簌簌的泪来，“我跟在您后面，跑到腿又疼又累，还只能一瘸一拐的…您说，您怎么就不肯等等我呢？”  
赫宰听到这番言语，虽知是对方的梦魇，但在很多年前，像这样的事也不是没发生过。

彼时的现实，甚至比东海的噩梦更可怕——是赫宰坐在开起来的车中，车后则跟着跛脚追赶的东海。而赫宰因为工作的缘故，无法为那样的东海稍作停留，只得从后视镜中窥探到恋人的满腔心碎。  
直到车子驶出彼此的视线范围，赫宰只看得到东海的狼狈，却听不到对方怔愣着的喃喃自语：“他走了。”  
原来自那时起，“追不上赫宰”的疼痛便在东海心底埋下心结。

当下，赫宰抚去小奶片满脸的泪水，轻声说道：“从今以后，你一定能比爸爸跑得还快。”  
“…才、才不要比您快。”东海缩进赫宰的怀抱，呜咽，“我只要能追上您的脚步就可以了，您也休想甩开我。”  
“我哪里舍得甩开你。”赫宰说完，也不顾两人正坐在球场的看台座椅上，便就着对方的嘴唇深深吻去。  
无论从前还是现在，每当他们接吻时，东海总会先一步将温热的舌头送入对方口中。赫宰则用牙齿拖拽住宝贝软乎乎的舌身，吮吸的同时，还能听见东海逐渐剧烈的喘息声。  
他们脸贴着脸，在漫长的吻中松开片刻，是东海主动提出邀请，目眩地喃喃：“可以在这里吗？”  
赫宰当然知晓对方指的是什么事，但转念一想，可以是可以，不过……  
“娃娃，这次换你在上面，好不好？”毕竟东海的腿伤康复了，赫宰想，不仅是在跑步这方面，旁的地方，他也应该比以往更有力量，“你不是说过，把这个——”将宝贝的运动短裤脱下些，但仍让白色的短裤边沿挂在腿上，只袒露出已经半挺的性器。再是用指头按压在热热的马眼上，向下一碾，“这个塞进爸爸的里面，你也觉得很舒服，还记得吗？”  
“嗯嗯…”东海整张脸如烧着似的红到耳垂，但他得先克制住，毕竟上一回——“可您不会很疼吗？”  
“我还好。”赫宰虽然怕疼，然而此刻为了宝贝的快感，他愿意为对方做任何事，“相信你一回生二回熟，这次总会比上次有经验。”  
“那、那我会学着像您一样。”东海弯下身，让赫宰调转身体的方向，将屁股对准他，“我先帮您舔后面，等把那里舔软些再进去，好么？”  
赫宰笑了声：“好。”在背过身前，又捉着东海烫烫的鼻尖亲了亲，“别怕，是爸爸想要你了。你觉得差不多的时候就插进来，我会好好配合你的。”  
东海感激到说不出多余的言语，直接双膝跪到地上，温柔又诚恳地掰开赫宰的股缝，将还沾着彼此唾液的舌头钻进对方最私密的地方。  
赫宰则用两臂环着座椅靠背，感受到宝贝的软舌正在他体内活动着，顶进他的肠壁，宛如按摩般刺激着他掌控快感的神经。  
于是赫宰也不由喘息出声：“呼，很舒服，我们小奶片也是会伺候人的大人了。”  
东海受到鼓励，便舔得更卖力，直到他咽不下自己的口水，也接不住自对方体内分泌出的粘液后，才气喘吁吁地停下，改换用手指去捅赫宰的后穴。  
而赫宰也不像以往在此过程中难捱，反还用背过身的手抓住东海完全勃起的硬物，轻轻地气声道：“进来，爸爸想要你操了。”  
所以还是一样的，每次哪怕是东海进攻，施加勾引与游刃有余的一方却总是赫宰。  
正好赫宰的屁股抬起来了些，东海便把住自己的性器，将已经有些涨得慌的棍棍一鼓作气埋入对方穴口。  
只可惜第一次尝试进入时，由于他们两人的私密处都太过于湿润，东海的龟头屡次不听话地向外滑，把小孩儿急得直呜咽：“对不起，爸爸，是我做得不够好…”  
“哎呀，乖娃娃，怕什么，像这样——”赫宰干脆扭过些身子，再次抓着东海昂扬向上的肉棒，并夸赞道，“你这地方长得又肉又粉，确实没怎么用过才会这样可爱。”又回到正题，继续手把手指导，“龟头顶进去后向下压进爸爸的里面，就不会突然掉出来了，乖乖，试试看。”  
东海听话，虽说手还有些打哆嗦，但好在身下的男人一直温温柔柔地等待着他的开垦，于是再一次的进入便尤其顺利。

只不过东海的尺寸并不小，或者说，与赫宰的那根不相上下，甚至对比顶端的粗度还要更夸张些。因此不常承受如此情事的赫宰也忍得辛苦，但考虑到东海的感受，便在情不自禁掉下眼泪的同时安慰：“好棒，爸爸的好宝贝，这次进步了很多。”  
不过赫宰的言语多半也发自真心，像前两次被东海占有时，他能感受到的疼痛在小孩儿不讲章法的顶弄中多过了快感。但东海这次经过他的指导，也算熟练了许多。  
加上他们两人对腿伤初愈的欣喜，一来二去，赫宰逐渐食髓知味，也自知肉穴内的G点长在了与东海不太一样的地方，便引导对方多向那地界进攻。  
“啊…”赫宰因东海的操弄到位，难以自持地抱住对方环在他身前的手臂，并不住地落下接连的亲吻，“乖娃娃，再多些，再给爸爸多一些…”  
东海头一回见赫宰舒服成这样，刚要发力，又感受到对方不断的泪水打在自己的小臂上，于是紧紧搂住身下的人，心疼不已：“您还是很疼吗？”  
“…不疼。”也不是完全不疼，但快感压过痛感，让赫宰想要更多，“快点。”  
“呜呜，好，好…”其实东海也受不住那地方被赫宰紧致的内壁绞着，又怕动作太大会让对方不舒服，就一直揽着赫宰的上半身，自己再紧贴着压上去，爱惜地亲吻着对方袒露出半边的眼睫，去舔净他的泪水。  
东海边操弄着赫宰的身体，又抱着对方亲了许久，直到小爸爸的喘息声剧烈到不得不放开时，东海也快要射了，就打着哭腔恳求：“我想射在您里面，好不好嘛？”  
“嗯，爸爸也要射了。”赫宰开始为自己打飞机，这当口东海顶他的力道又明显加重，不由舒爽到叫了几声，与此之际跟着东海动作的频率不断射在身下的座椅上。  
再是赫宰恢复意识时，发觉自穴内也流出了汩汩的热流，就知道东海也将憋闷许久的精液打进了他的身体里。  
他们就像彻底与对方融为一体，不分你我。

事后还是赫宰主动将东海抱坐在腿上，小孩儿已经激动到整身球衣都被汗水浸透了，却还是黏着赫宰不停地亲来亲去，并小动物似的请求：“一会儿可不可以…”  
“什么？”赫宰停下亲吻，捧着东海羞红的脸，他当然知道这孩子意欲为何，所以双手已经穿过松垮垮的运动短裤，不用脱掉裤子就可以整个手掌都托住宝贝肉乎乎的屁股，“一会儿…你要什么？”  
此时的东海被赫宰摸得浑身舒服，就连乳尖都顶着薄薄的球衣显露出色情的形状，对于赫宰的明知故问，小朋友也知道是小爸爸故意的捉弄，但他无所谓，直接开口：“要爸爸疼我~”  
“这么快就想要呀？”赫宰将东海的位置调转，让他背对着坐在自己的膝上。  
也不知道是否因刚才的情事不够尽兴，赫宰的不应期相较于往常还要更短些，所以此时已经足以半勃起了。  
再是从松松的裤管直接拨开东海的小短裤，一并勒起外裤与内裤，摸到已经兴奋张开的穴口，连进入都不用，就已经揉着从内向外慢慢淌出的粘液。  
赫宰笑他：“怎么？是刚才操爸爸的时候心里面一直想着现在呢吧？”旋即顶开东海的双腿，将半勃起的性器顶端塞在宝贝的股缝间，“已经黏糊糊的了，看来等你下回操人之前，爸爸得在你后面堵一个自慰棒了。”  
“我不要别的~”东海摆摆屁股，撒娇道，“我只想要您…要您堵进来。”  
赫宰见东海变肉一些的侧颊鼓着红晕，被可爱到想要立马就进去，于是也不管东海是否适应了，直接让半勃起的性器在宝贝的肠壁内完全勃起。  
这样突如其来的举动令东海情难自禁地敞开两脚，双手扶在嘴前，兀自叫出声：“好大，坏爸爸，您突然就变大了，呜呜…”  
“不舒服吗？”知晓东海一时半会还直不起来，赫宰的恶作剧心思愈演愈烈，把宝贝刚才施加给自己的力量全都翻倍还回来了，直操得东海乱晃的臀肉都要痉挛了才停一下，却又在下一刻比之前动得更用劲了。  
“啊、啊！不行，这样，这样…”东海这才发觉自己始终无法勃起的原因——他马上就要……  
“呜呜，爸爸，我想尿尿…！”东海立刻叫停这场性事。  
但赫宰哪里管他，就着爽快的关头，还变本加厉玩弄着东海的耻感：“那就尿啊。”  
“不可以！”东海要逃，却登时就被赫宰按着腰肢抓回，只得被扣在原地挨男人的操，于是难堪得又哭又叫，“放开我，爸爸是坏蛋！”  
“不放，就不放。”赫宰快被这样的东海可爱疯了，不仅不放过，还变换体位，把东海压在身下不说，还要在面对面的时候去揉宝贝有些鼓起来的肚子，“尿给爸爸看，爸爸想看你被男人的鸡鸡操到射尿。”  
东海原还想憋着一时半刻，可他的坏爸爸又将他那条刚刚治好的腿扛到了肩上，一边顶他的身子，又一边爱怜地亲吻着他的小腿内侧，直到含住东海乱动的脚趾，再用手指划了下他紧张到出汗的脚心。  
东海这才再也忍不住，哭道：“那您要一直都喜欢我…！”  
无论我在您的面前有多失态，您都要非常非常地喜欢我。  
当然，赫宰才不会因为东海这点色情的狼狈就不喜欢他，反而着迷到不得了。  
东海对他敞开双腿，下体肉穴被自己的性器完全撑开，内里淌出的淫液浸满柱身。不仅如此，现在还咬着指头，边委屈地哭边控制不住地尿尿，喷出来的水柱倒也没什么异味，最多只是加重了东海的耻感。  
他虽然在性爱上没什么羞耻心，但毕竟这是排泄，是动物性最隐私的部分，都在此刻全然不加掩饰地展现给赫宰看了。  
赫宰近乎于是观赏着这样的东海，再在东海尿过后毫不避讳地把人搂进怀里紧紧：“你好可爱，好可爱，我的乖娃娃，爸爸好爱你。”  
“您…您是变态！”东海虽这样抱怨，但手臂还是环住赫宰的脖颈，并喃喃发问，“您的球场还没接待过别人呢，我就在这儿…”言及此，复又羞愧地呜咽出声，“我就在这儿尿床了，我和您一样都是坏蛋。”  
“这有什么的，爸爸的球场，你想做什么都可以。”赫宰的性器还浸在东海的体内，只是抽插的幅度变轻了许多，“况且你这样更像可爱的小孩，爸爸喜欢还来不及呢。”  
“停！”东海气得直咬赫宰的鼻尖，“您这样说是犯法的！而且我都是大孩子了！”  
说着，东海心里又涌起情欲之外的疑惑，他确实要找个空闲的时机向赫宰询问自己的真实年龄，只是现在……  
算了，现在不是合适的时候。  
赫宰不知东海藏在心里的疑惑，只戏谑道：“好，大孩子。”掐着东海在尿过后逐渐变大的小尼莫，“我们大孩子的这里又变大了。”  
东海也逐渐被赫宰操出了下一轮快感，于是嘿嘿一乐，贴在男人耳侧，牙齿磨过赫宰的耳廓，撒娇：“那，我今天一直做您的大孩子，好不好？”

……

结果就是，事后，球场里两人坐过的椅子被赫宰勒令拆下，打包运回了他们两个的家里。


End file.
